Perdida en tus ojos bicolor
by FyeDFlourite
Summary: Esta es la historia de Sucrette y como su vida cambio a partir de que se cambia de instituto. ¿Conocerá amigos, encontrara el amor? ¡Descubranlo! Gracias por leer
1. Nuevo Instituto

LysandroxSucrette

Espero que les agrade es mi primera historia sobre corazón de melon. Los personajes pertenecen a su autora

ChiNoMiko

Capitulo 1

En el momento en que mis padres decidieron cambiarme de escuela, nunca pensé que mi nuevo destino fuese realmente bueno. Es el primer día que asisto a este sitio, me encuentro frente a la entrada de mi nuevo instituto;en la pared junto a la puerta se encuentra un letrero que dice "Sweet Amoris".

—Vaya…que nombre tan raro— murmuro hablando conmigo misma.

Observando con más atención a mi alrededor me doy cuenta que no hay nadie, así que decido entrar al lugar de una vez por todas. Una vez dentro camino lentamente por el pasillo pensando en donde podrá estar la dirección. En el instante en que mi torpeza esta al 100% mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al continuar mi búsqueda de la dichosa dirección, solo podía ocurrir una cosa… ¡que me estrellara con alguien!

—Ah... — exclama levemente aquel con quien choque.

—Lo…lo siento— digo al voltear para disculparme adecuadamente.

Pero en ese instante mi cerebro dejo de funcionar al tener frente a mí a un chico tan atractivo. Sentí como un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro mientras seguía mirando sus hermosos ojos bicolor, luego de unos segundos que parecieron siglos dentro de mi cabeza pude continuar hablando.

—Discúlpame, no fue mi intención—

—Mi pregunta seria ¿si esta bella damisela está bien? —

Su voz es una mezcla entre profundidad y suavidad, algo tan único como su misma persona. Al poder observarlo más detenidamente pude notar la peculiaridad de su vestimenta, un traje tipo victoriano en negro y tonos verdes, el cual le queda realmente bien. Aunque algo más particular que sus ojos de distinto color es su cabello blanco con algunas puntas en negro.

Sentí claramente como me temblaban las piernas pero me esforcé en continuar la conversación.

—Ah…estoy bien. Muchas gracias, sólo algo perdida; estoy buscando la dirección— comento algo nerviosa aún—

—Es verdad, pensaba que nunca la había visto por aquí— parece contento por haber acertado.

—Hoy es mi primer día, acabo de llegar—

—Entonces me presentare como se debe. Mi nombre es Lysandro y el sitio que buscas es al final del pasillo—

—Encantada— digo sonrojándome más —Soy Sucrette y muchas gracias por todo—

—Hasta luego, debo marcharme— dice pretendiendo seguir su camino.

—Hasta luego—

Mientras él se alejaba caminando tranquilamente no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo antes de irme hacia la dirección.

Dentro de su oficina la directora me da la bienvenida al Instituto, amablemente me proporciona una copia de las reglas y estatutos del lugar; pero los papeleos finales debo arreglarlos con el "delegado principal" llamado Nathaniel antes de volver a la dirección para estar oficialmente inscrita.

De vuelta al pasillo otra vez, ahora mi misión es encontrar al delegado.

—Mmm…recuerdo haber visto un letrero que decía… ¡Ahí esta! La sala de delegados—

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y toco dos veces esperando una respuesta.

—Pase— dice alguien dentro dándome así el permiso que necesitaba.

Al adentrarme a la desconocida e inexplorada sala me encuentro con un muchacho rubio con ojos al parecer de color miel, vestido formalmente que me recibe al llegar. Me quede embobada mirándolo unos segundos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? — dice el joven al levantarse de su silla.

—Buenos días; la directora me ha pedido que busque al delegado principal para completar mi inscripción—

—Oh claro. Tú debes ser la nueva estudiante, soy el delegado principal mi nombre es Nathaniel— dice sonriendo un poco.

—Mucho gusto. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que me falta de mis documentos?— pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

—Déjame ver; pues una foto, que llenes un formato de inscripción y pongas tu firma al final. Eso sería todo— comenta mientras me entrega la hoja del formato a llenar.

—Gracias, entonces dentro de un rato volveré ya con todo listo— digo mientras me encamino hacia la puerta.

—Hasta pronto— se escuchan unas amables palabras antes de que la puerta se cierre por completo.

—Vaya… ¿Qué aquí solo hay chicos guapos? — pienso mientras comienzo a caminar.

En mi caminata por el instituto me encontré con el patio y en una banca cercana me instale para llenar adecuadamente el papel de inscripción; solo eso falta porque la foto ya la traigo conmigo.

De regreso a la sala de delegados, le entrego todos los documentos a Nathaniel, quien me indica que todo está correcto y que solo me resta de nuevo a la oficina de la directora.

Una vez en la dirección al fin mi inscripción esta lista y como las clases inician de forma oficial hasta dentro de tres días puedo volver a mi casa.

—Creo que este lugar será… interesante— murmuro mientras me marcho del lugar.


	2. Accidentes afortunados

LysandroxSucrette

Aquí des dejo la segunda parte, espero que les guste =)

Capitulo 2

El día que oficialmente comenzaban las clases decidí llegar un poco antes para buscar las aulas donde asistiría a mis lecciones, también para curiosear por los alrededores y ver si de casualidad me encuentro de nuevo con cierto chico.

Pero lo único que encontré fue la puerta de un casillero abriéndose y yendo directamente hacia mi cara a gran velocidad; después todo fue oscuridad.

En mi inconsciencia logre escuchar murmullos , sentí como era levantada y llevada a otro lugar; cuando comencé a recobrar el sentido pude oír una discusión .

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla inconsciente?! —

—¡Ella se cruzo cuando abría mi casillero! ¡Es su culpa! —

—Aún así, el delegado tiene razón deberías ser más cuidadoso—

Al abrir mis ojos pude distinguir a tres personas en mi cercanía discutiendo todavía. Uno de ellos un pelirrojo que nunca había visto, Nathaniel el delegado principal pero mi mayor sorpresa fue poder observar al caballero de curiosos ojos Lysandro.

—¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucede? —digo levantándome un poco.

—Al fin despiertas— habla primero el caballero victoriano.

—Lo que sucedió fue que "alguien" te golpeo con su casillero— comenta Nathaniel a continuación.

—Mas bien "alguien" se estrello con mi casillero— dice enfuruñado el pelirrojo mientras voltea hacia otro lado.

—Respondiendo a tu interrogante, estas en la enfermería— contesta Lysandro.

—Lysandro te trajo cargando hasta aquí; de casualidad iba pasando por el pasillo y vi todo lo ocurrido. Castiel solo está aquí por ser el culpable— explica el rubio mientras señala al enfadado chico.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —

Pero yo estaba más interesada en que cierta persona me llevo entre sus brazos que en como fue el accidente.

—Él…¿él me cargo? ¡Ni siquiera estuve consiente! — pensé mientras me sonrojaba ampliamente y los chicos seguían discutiendo.

—Lysandro ¿podrías quedarte con ella? Debo ir con Castiel a la dirección a explicar porque la estudiante nueva esta en la enfermería en lugar de en clase—

—Por supuesto—

Vi salir de la habitación al rubio y pelirrojo que seguían su discusión dejándome en compañía del cordial chico de cabellera blanca. Sentado a mi lado, cerca de la cama en la que me encuentro descansando me mira con cierta insistencia hasta que escucho su voz empezar una conversación.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —

—Me siento bien, aunque aun me duele un poco la cabeza— contesto mientras lo miro un poco.

—La enfermera dijo que fue un golpe bastante fuerte pero que no te dejara ninguna marca—

—Eso es bueno— comento mientras toco mi frente en el sitio del golpe en donde ahora tengo un parche de curación.

—Por cierto…Lysandro…— me pongo nerviosa al pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? —

—No es eso, quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí—

—No te preocupes, pero no podría dejarte tirada en el suelo así nada mas. No sería correcto—

—Eres muy amable— conteste mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

Conversamos un poco más y después regreso Nathaniel sin compañía, se acerco a donde nos encontrábamos.

—Ya estoy de vuelta. La directora dice que por las clases no te preocupes, hoy puedes retirarte en cuanto te sientas mejor y que el día de mañana te presentes normal—

—Comprendo. Muchas gracias Nathaniel—

—¿Dónde está Castiel? — pregunta Lysandro a Nath.

—Salió huyendo en cuanto tuvo un pie fuera de la dirección, ya lo conoces—

—Esa persona ¿su nombre es Castiel? — pregunto con curiosidad a los chicos.

—Sí, se llama Castiel. Aunque considero que su presentación no fue la correcta— comenta Lysandro.

—Ni siquiera pudo venir a disculparse—

—No tiene porque, fue mi culpa; no estaba poniendo suficiente atención— intervengo mientras toco mi frente golpeada.

—Aun así, no importan las culpas. Una dama salió herida por su causa y debería ofrecer una disculpa— me observa de reojo mientras habla y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa.

—Entonces te dejo para que sigas descansando ¿quieres que llame a alguien para que venga por ti? —

—Oh, no te molestes. Actualmente me mude con mi tía pero ella acaba de salir de viaje anoche, así que realmente nadie podría venir a recogerme— hablo mientras sonrío por su gentileza.

—Comprendo; entonces en cuanto te sientas mejor puedes marcharte, solo pasa a avisarme por favor y te daré tu justificante— termina de decir y sale por la puerta.

—Mmm…disculpa…— empiezo a hablar mientras el chico victoriano voltea a mirarme.

—¿Sucede algo? —

—Me preguntaba si no estoy interrumpiendo tus clases…supongo tienes mas cosas que hacer que cuidarme— me sonrojo —aunque por supuesto te lo agradezco—

—No te preocupes por eso, no es ningún problema; además de que quería hablar algo contigo—

—¿Conmigo? —

—Si te soy sincero me preocupa que vuelvas sola a tu casa y mas que tu familiar no esta. En caso de que no te incomode me gustaría acompañarte para estar tranquilo— me mira esperando una respuesta.

—Que amable eres, te agradezco la intención y acepto con gusto—sonrió apenada mirándolo aun con timidez.

—Muy bien, entonces te dejare para que reposes un poco más y vendré por ti quizá en una hora mas o menos ¿te parece bien? —

—Entiendo, gracias por todo—

—Descansa entonces— dice al salir por la puerta, no sin antes mirarme por última vez.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco, me quede sentada en ese lugar sin decir nada solo mirando la puerta por la que Lysandro salió hasta que recuerdo se supone debo descansar. Me recuesto y en algún momento me quede dormida.

En lo que transcurrió un minuto para mi, abrí los ojos de nuevo solo para encontrarme a un chico mirándome.

—Ly…¡Lysandro! —me sobresalto al verlo de pronto.

—Lo siento. No quise despertarte, al ver que dormías decidí ir con Nathaniel por tu justificante, así cuando despertaras solo tendríamos que irnos—

—Muchas gracias de nuevo—

Después de ponerme los zapatos y alistar mis cosas salimos de la enfermería los dos juntos. Al caminar a su lado me siento mas pequeña quizá porque es bastante alto. Luego de salir del instituto y caminar durante un tiempo llegamos a mi casa, se despidió amablemente mientras yo entraba a casa.

—Espero que descanses, nos vemos mañana—

—Gracias por acompañarme—

Una vez adentro me recuesto en la puerta recién cerrada completamente sonrojada.

Fin capitulo 2

Espero disfrutaran su lectura!

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Nuevos encuentros

LysandroxSucrette

Capitulo 3

-Después de un largo tiempo les traigo la continuación… me disculpo por la tardanza pero con el trabajo y ocupaciones varias no había tenido tiempo de transcribir lo que ya tengo en libreta-borrador. Espero que les agrade leer más acerca de esta historia que les presento. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Al empezar mi segundo día oficial de clases estoy atenta a que no sucedan más ataques inesperados y logro llegar con tranquilidad al aula donde es mi primera clase. Me siento en el primer lugar que encuentro, transcurridos unos momentos noto que alguien me observa; volteo hacia un lado solo para encontrarme con una suave mirada dirigida a mí, no puedo estar más sorprendida al toparme de nuevo con él. Lysandro, alguien tan apuesto me mira de nuevo a mí. Correspondí a su mirada con una suave sonrisa, la cual el acepta y vuelve a prestar atención a la clase.

Mi nuevo maestro el Sr. Farres, un hombre de complexión delgada y cabello castaño nos reparte unos folletos los cuales anuncian el baile cercano en honor al inicio de cursos. Todos los alumnos parecen muy emocionados, se pueden escuchar diversos comentarios por todo el salón.

—Seguramente ganaré el concurso de disfraces— exclama una rubia con confianza hablando con sus 2 amigas en un rincón del salón.

—Me disfrazaré de Mario Bross— comenta un chico de cabello negro hablando claramente con su gemelo de cabello azul.

—No creo que sea buena idea— contesta resignado el otro chico.

Este ambiente me parece bastante agradable y miro fijamente mi folleto pensando sobre el tema.

—Vaya… un baile…—murmuro en voz baja.

El profesor sale por un momento y todos hacen lo que quieren. Permanezco en mi banca.

—Eres Sucrette, ¿verdad? —pregunta una chica sentada junto a mi —Yo soy Iris—

—Mucho gusto—

Conversamos amenamente, al parecer empezamos una buena amistad; es algo muy grato. Iris me invito a estar con ella y conocí a otra chica llamada Violeta, se ve que es algo tímida pero es encantadora. El almuerzo también lo pase con mis nuevas amigas, estuvimos comiendo en el pasto bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol.

—Entonces ¿ayer te paso algo? — pregunta Iris con curiosidad.

—Pues, tuve un pequeño accidente, jeje— comento apenada.

—¿E… estas bien…?— pregunta tímida la pequeña Violeta.

—Estoy bien, sólo choque con la puerta de un casillero—

—¿Qué? — exclaman las dos chicas sorprendidas.

—Sí, pues iba por el pasillo y una puerta de casillero se abrió directamente en mi cara—

—Pues que bueno que no fue nada grave. Por cierto ¿ya conoces a alguien más de la escuela? —

—Hasta ahora conozco a Nathaniel, am… a Castiel solo de lejos y … a Lysandro… — comento sonrojándome y quedándome callada.

—Así que solo a los chicos—

—Y ahora a ustedes— respondo sonriéndoles.

De repente las chicas sostienen su mirada hacia algo que sucede a mis espaldas, volteo ligeramente para ver que pasa y me encuentro con que Lysandro viene caminando hacia nuestra dirección.

—Esto es raro…— murmura Iris.

—¿Ah si? — es lo único que puedo exclamar antes de sonrojarme ampliamente.

El chico llega a donde nos encontramos e inicia una conversación.

—Disculpen la interrupción señoritas—

—No pasa nada— contesta Violeta en voz baja.

—¿Qué necesitas Lysandro? — pregunta la chica de trenza con curiosidad.

—Quería hablar con la señorita Sucrette por unos momentos si no es una molestia—

—Claro—me levanto del suelo y acompaño al joven a otro lugar del patio.

—¿Sucede algo? — empiezo la conversación.

—Nada en especial. En clase no puede hablar contigo… ¿estás bien de tu herida? —

—Estoy mucho mejor. Descansar me ayudo bastante—

—Eso me alegra—

—Gracias por preocuparte— le sonrió un poco.

—Además también…— hace una pausa —… me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile—

Al voltear a mirarlo pude descubrir que un suave tono carmín cubría sus mejillas, notar eso me alegro al saber que no solo yo estoy nerviosa.

—Estaría encantada de ir contigo— conteste bastante animada.

—Muy bien, entonces nos veremos más tarde—

Él se alejo cortésmente, volví con las chicas las cuales me miraban con una sonrisa de complicidad al ver mi cara completamente roja. De repente se escucho la voz de una chica intervenir en la conversación.

—Así que Lysandro y la chica nueva—

Todas volteamos a mirarla un tanto sorprendidas.

—Kim me asustaste— le dice Iris a la recién llegada.

—Perdón, pero entonces ¿tú y Lysandro? — comenta en un tono insinuante hacia mí.

—No es así… él y yo somos… amigos. Es muy amable conmigo—

—Ya veo, lo siento fui grosera, me llamo Kim—

—Soy Sucrette, un gusto—

La conversación continuo en un tono bastante animado mientras las chicas me contaban cosas sobre ellas, sobre las clases y los demás alumnos. Mis nuevas amigas se levantan para entrar al instituto, me quedo atrás por unos momentos y cuando empiezo a caminar alguien se pone directamente frente a mí.

—Hey tu—dice el chico pelirrojo recién llegado.

—¿Qué pasa? — contesto algo asustada por la repentina aparición.

—Deberías mirar por donde caminas—

—¿Eh? — contesto sin entender.

—Siento lo de ayer, aunque la culpa fue tuya— dice al darse la vuelta e irse.

—¿¡Ahhhh!? — exclamo con extrañeza al quedarme completamente desconcertada

—Este tipo es muy extraño…— digo hablando en voz alta.

Tras un día ajetreado en el instituto al cual apenas me estoy acoplando vuelvo a casa y después de hacer mis deberes me encierro en mi cuarto, abro la ventana para entre aire fresco y me recuesto en la cama a relajarme.

—Entonces… ya tengo pareja— de nuevo hablando sola sonrío al recordar todo.

Después del descanso decido empezar a recabar ideas para el traje que usare en el baile, no tengo ni la mas remota pista de lo que podría usar así que salgo a recorrer las cercanías de la casa. Relativamente rápido encuentro una tienda de ropa muy variada y muy linda también, entro a esta para encontrar a una chica de largo cabello blanco en mostrador, la cual parece muy amable.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunta con cortesía.

—Amm… no estoy segura de lo que busco— contesto apenada.

—Oh…— comenta sonriendo —entonces él podría ayudarte—

Tras una pausa sigue hablando.

—¡Leight tenemos un cliente! — dice en voz alta y voltea hacia la puerta detrás de ella.

En el umbral aparece un chico de cabello negro con un traje de gala negro y morado muy al estilo victoriano.

—Vaya… me recuerda a cierta persona— comento en voz muy baja.

—¿Qué sucede Rosa?, estamos ocupados moviendo cosas aquí atrás—

—Leight, ¿Dónde pongo esto? — pregunta alguien dentro del lugar no visible para mi hasta que aparece cargando unas cajas; aun su persona es un misterio.

—Aquí en el mostrador, vamos a separarlo y acomodarlo—

—Entiendo—

Tras caminar unos pasos y avanzar dentro del local, girar un poco y dejar las cajas que llevaba en sus brazos ahí estaba él. Su inconfundible persona, mirándome tan sorprendido como yo.

Fin del tercer capitulo

* * *

Espero que esta lectura haya sido de su gusto =) me siento contenta y agradecida de que las personas lo lean.

Muchas gracias por todo =)


	4. La tienda de la casualidad

LysandroXSucrette

Al fin aquí la continuación después de no se cuanto tiempo!

Gracias por leer!

* * *

Capitulo 4

…ahí estaba él, mirándome tan sorprendido como yo…

Parecía que diría algo cuando por accidente derribo una de las cajas que recién trajo al suelo. Me agacho junto a él para ayudarlo.

—Disculpa… ¿Qué haces aquí? — comienzo a hablar sin mirarlo y aun recogiendo lo que se cayó.

—Es la tienda de mi hermano, a veces vengo a ayudarlo— contesta suavemente y me mira como preguntándose lo mismo.

—Yo buscaba ideas para el disfraz, todo es muy lindo aquí—

Terminamos de levantar las cosas del suelo y entonces la conversación se reinició.

—¿Se conocen? — pregunta insinuante la chica de largo cabello blanco.

—Ella es la nueva alumna que te mencione Rosa— comenta Lysandro.

—Oh ya veo— sonríe amistosamente.

—Soy Sucrette, mucho gusto—

—Mi nombre es Rosalia, puedes llamarme Rosa; él es Leight— dice mientras el chico de negro cabello se acerca.

—Espero que te agrade la tienda— dice atento.

—Es muy hermosa—

—Entonces, ¿buscabas algo en especial? — pregunta Leight.

—Pues no se aun con certeza que es lo que busco— digo mientras volteo a ver a Lysandro.

—Es verdad, no hemos hablado sobre eso— contesta el albino algo pensativo.

—Mmmm…— Rosa nos mira con interés —Entonces creo que te dejaremos encargada con Lysandro mientras nosotros seguimos ordenando la bodega. Vamos Leight— decide la chica y se lleva arrastrando al muchacho del brazo.

Nos han dejado solos y tras unos minutos de silencio hablamos de nuevo.

—Vaya…— comento algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunta el chico con interés.

—Bueno, es que nunca me imagine que todo esto pasaría en mi paseo de búsqueda de ideas—

—Es cierto, debemos hablar sobre eso pero primero siéntate—

—Muchas gracias—

Me condujo a una acogedora sala dentro de la misma tienda, con dos sillones y una mesita de centro; después de un momento regreso con dos tazas de té.

—¿Estas cómoda? —

—Lo estoy, eres muy atento—

—Sólo hago lo que pienso que es debido. Continuando nuestra conversación anterior sobre los trajes—

—Si es verdad—

—He estado pensando que debería ser lo adecuado, si cada quien dispone del suyo o…— hizo una leve pausa.

—¿O que? —pregunto con duda.

—Amm… o si usamos trajes a juego— al decir esto último pude notar como se sonrojaba un poco.

—Comprendo… esa también es buena idea— no pude evitar ponerme roja también.

Mientras hablamos sobre el tema Rosalia paso por detrás al buscar algo que olvido con anterioridad y de repente se quedo muy quieta, para después abalanzarse sobre nosotros con emoción.

—¿Necesitan trajes? — interviene con una gran sonrisa sin evitar asustarnos un poco.

—Amm… si. Pero aun no decidimos nada realmente— comento algo nerviosa.

—Ya deberías estar enterada Rosa, son para el baile que organiza la escuela dentro de unas semanas; tú también eres alumna—

—Es cierto, pero el mío ya esta mas que decidido. Ustedes por otro lado ¿irán juntos verdad? —

Sin poder evitar un gran sonrojo en mi cara observo a Lysandro y a Rosa discretamente, a continuación escucho como él contesta.

—Asi es. Esta bella dama acepto ser mi pareja— dice mirándome dulcemente.

Rosa sonríe ampliamente al mirarnos a ambos.

—Entonces ¿me dejarían hacer sus trajes? Les aseguro que quedaran perfectos—

—¿De verdad? — pregunto contenta.

—Claro, te aseguro se verán maravillosos en ellos— dice al acercarse, tomar mis manos junto a las suyas y sentarse a mi lado mientras me sonríe.

—¿No será problema? — pregunta Lysandro.

—No, Leight me ayudara también— contesta de inmediato la chica —Bueno, tomen su tiempo para decidir y pensar que tipo de disfraz van a elegir. Nos veremos aquí en tres días ¿les parece bien? —

Lysandro me mira con duda antes de contestar el mismo.

—Por mi esta bien, no hay problema— contesto mirándolo.

—Perfecto entonces— responde el chico.

—Bien, nos vemos— termina de hablar y regresa a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Tras terminar mi taza de té menciono que debo volver a casa, el caballero junto a mi se ofrece para acompañarme.

—¿Seguro esta bien?, podrían necesitarte aquí en la tienda— interrogo al chico.

—No te preocupes, solo debo avisarles que te llevare a tu casa y después volveré. Espérame un poco— comenta tras levantarse y entrar en la parte trasera de la tienda.

Después de su regreso junto a mi salimos de la tienda y empezamos el camino hacia mi casa. Se mostró muy atento conmigo de nuevo, cuidando que todo alrededor estuviera como se debe, ofreciéndome su brazo para cruzar las calles.

Realmente haciéndome sonrojar cada vez más y más.

He encontrado un maravilloso caballero.

* * *

Les agradezco su tiempo, yeiiii


End file.
